


Long Meeting

by Julie_Streep



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: This was a one-shot prompts and these are the instructions that I had to follow:One-shot prompts- Oval office, never ending late night meetings with the staff-Hillary pulls out all the tricks to seduce Bill during the meeting (maybe others notice it too)





	

It was a Sunday like any other in the White House and like many times before Bill, Hillary, Al and other members of the Clinton Administration were in the Oval Office talking about the important events of the week and the trip to Italy that would be held the following week, Bill and Hillary were excited to go to Italy, they would visit the cities of Rome and Florence and they couldn't wait to depart.

It was late, everyone was tired and Hillary just wanted to get back with Bill in their room and maybe have a bit of fun, but she knew she had to make that clear to Bill or he would continue this meeting to infinity, she knew that the only way to call it a night was to let Bill know that she wanted to have some creative activities with him.

So she began her mission, like in every meeting Hillary was sitting next to Bill and she decided she would attract his attention, so she got up and stretched towards Bill pretending that she needed a document and ensuring that Bill had a clear view of her ample cleavage, if Hillary had to be sincere when she was choosing that shirt in particular she had hoped that it would serve to seduce her husband, Bill soon saw the stunning views that stood in front of him and moved in his chair nervously, but after a few minutes Bill became completely involved in the meeting again, Hillary knew she had to try harder if she wanted to achieve her goal.  
Hillary then put a hand on the thigh of Bill as he spoke, Bill looked at her, but Hillary was looking at the other people in the room and she was answering a question, Bill decided to return his attention to the others, but he began to fidget feeling Hillary's hand gently fondling his thigh, at one point Hillary moved her hand dangerously close to Bill's pack, but before Bill could take her hand, she stood up.  
"I'm going to take some documents related to the trip to Italy, I'll be right back” - Hillary started walking toward the door swinging her hips provocatively and Bill could not help but look at his beautiful wife and her beautiful ass, when Hillary disappeared from his sight, Bill took a deep breath, his pants began to become increasingly tight, he needed to calm down or he wouldn’t finish the meeting, when he looked back at his colleagues, he found Al staring at him and shaking his head at him, Bill grinned, Al had spent a lot of time with them during the campaign, they had become great friends and they had spent a lot of time together, so he knew what was going on, he knew Hillary was trying to seduce Bill and he knew that Bill was failing at resisting her.

At that moment Hillary returned in the room and walked towards Bill looking intently into his eyes with a seductive smile and moving her hair behind her shoulders, just the way Bill liked, he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder when she sat next to him, once again Hillary leaned towards him revealing her cleavage, Bill licked his lips and that was when Hillary saw his erection and smiled, Bill was so predictable and it was so easy for her to excite him and she liked this, she liked knowing that she could make him get an erection with a single glance, she liked the power she had over him, she felt sexy and desired, Hillary smiled at Bill and she sat back crossing her legs, her skirt was shorter than normal and when she crossed her legs the skirt revealed Hillary’s beautiful creamy thighs even more, Bill stared at her until Hillary caught his attention calling his name.  
"Excuse me?"  
“Madeleine asked you a question"  
“Sorry, I was thinking of something else, Madeleine can you repeat the question?” - this time Bill tried to pay attention to what his Secretary of State had to say even though he was very tempted to look back at his wife and at her gorgeous body, Al looked at him and shook his head again, Bill was a great President, but sometimes Al wondered how a strong and powerful man like him could be so easily distracted.

After an hour Bill couldn't take it more, Hillary had continued to cross her legs and bend down towards him throughout all the meeting, but he knew he had to finish his work before he can take his wife in his arms.  
“Bill, honey is very late and we are all tired, we can finish this tomorrow” - Hillary smiled softly at him and Bill looked at the other occupants of the room who nodded.  
“Okay, I think that's enough for today, good night everybody” - Hillary stood up and went to give a good night to everyone, while Bill remained seated.  
"You don't get up Bill to give everyone a good night?” - Bill looked at Al sideways and smiled at him, then Al came over to him and whispered.  
"You are a lucky bastard, have fun” - Bill winked and Al left the room, leaving Hillary and Bill alone.  
"It's late Bill I think I'm going to bed” - Bill stood up and took her hand.  
"Bed? Are you kidding me? After what you've done you won't get away so easily "  
"I don't know what you're talking about” - Hillary said innocently.  
"Okay, but I still have to discuss something with you Mrs. Clinton” - Bill said, taking her in his arms.  
"Really Mr. President and what would you like to discuss with me?"  
"Oh I think you know very well” - Bill picked her up and took her back to his desk, he sat her down on his desk and started unbuttoned her blouse.  
"The meeting begin Mrs. Clinton"  
"It's definitely the most fun and interesting meeting of the day"  
“It is for sure the best meeting” - the two began to kiss each other and for the next two hours neither of them thought about politics, about the travel to Italy, the long week they would face or about the America's problems, they thought only about them, their love, their desire and about how lucky they were to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here we go with another one-shot prompts, I hope you like it, I hope I have fulfilled all your direction and I really had fun writing it!! Anyway enjoy it and thank you!!!!! ( As always sorry for the mistakes )


End file.
